New York city
by brookeljames
Summary: "Why does it mean so much to you to put a label on it. You're HUMAN! People shouldn't be cut up into categories"
1. Chapter 1

**First Sugar and Harmony story, so don't be to rough : )**

* * *

"I just don't understand"

"What is there not to understand?" Santana sighed, turning in her seat to look at her daughter in the back seat.

"Why we're going to New York for new years? We've never done it before"

"We actually have" Brittany said, glancing in her mirror before looking back at the road "You were just to young to remember"

"But why now? I get it you have old school friends here but why did you drag me along?"

Santana laughed "You really think we were going to leave you in La? After what your mom and I done when our parents left us along on new years, you have no chance"

"So because you guys were bad teens I don't get to do stuff"

"Exactly"

Sugar groaned, sliding down on her seat and crossing her arms over her chest "That's so unfair"

"Life is unfair, kid" Brittany mumbled, pointing to her left " I think that's their house?"

"Holy crap, what are they, rich?"

"Rachel's a huge Broadway star"

"Wow, really? And it's just her and her wife that live in that huge house?"

"No, their daughter to. You've met Harmony before"

"But again, you would have been to young to remember"

"I think I remember you guys showing me pictures actually, one of you guys in high school at Christmas time"

"Yea, that's Quinn and Rachel"

"Ooh, I still don't know who Harmony is though"

"well you'll see her in a second" Brittany said, putting the car into park and getting out followed by Santana and Sugar.

"Santana, Brittany!" a voice squeaked making Sugar jump.

"Berry"

"_Fabray_" Rachel growled back at Santana before hugging Brittany and Santana "And Sugar, you're a lot taller since the last I seen you"

Sugar nodded "That tends to happen the more birthdays you have"

"Ah, I can see where she gets her attitude from" Rachel said turning to look at Santana.

"Rach, you can't just leave the door open, the puppy could get out" Quinn said, bouncing down the stairs and standing next to her wife.

"I like your house. It's huge!"

"Yea, apparently Rachel needed three bathrooms"

"So Berry still has you whipped, huh?"

"_Fabray_" Rachel growled again and Quinn laughed.

"Lets go inside, Sam and Kurt are in there with Harmony and Rory"

"I thought they lived in Ireland?" Brittany asked at the group began walking into the house.

"They did, but they moved back half a year ago"

Sugar didn't know what the group was talking about, she didn't know who Sam and Kurt were so she just tuned out.

"Wow" Sugar mumbled to herself, stopping short as she entered the house, it wasn't the house that made her feel like the air had been completely knocked out of her it was the girl sitting on the sofa next to a pale boy about their age. The girl was just like a younger version of Rachel, she was beautiful.

"Sugar?" Santana mumbled snapped Sugar out of her daze

"Sorry, what?"

"You don't mind sharing a room with Harmony, do you?"

"No, that's fine"

"I'm Harmony" the girl said, making Sugar jump and wonder how the hell she got over to her without her noticing.

"Hi, I'm Sugar"

"I'm Rory" the pale boy said making Sugars eyebrows rise.

"What the fuck is that accent"

"Sugar!" Brittany hissed, glaring at her daughter.

"Right, sorry. What the F is that accent?" the girl said before turning to look at her mom and held her thumbs up. Brittany glared harder, shaking her head.

"I'm Irish"

"So that must make one of you guys Irish right?" Sugar asked, looking at the two men who were standing next to her moms.

"Nope, he was just born in Ireland and lived there for seventeen years so he has the accent" the blond boy said, his voice sort of had an accent to it but it was clear he wasn't really Irish.

"Come on, I'll show you the room"

"Uh, actuall… Oh, ok sure" Sugar mumbled figuring she'd better just go since the girl was dragging her anyway.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"There" Harmony said, pointing towards the queen sized bed.

"And where are you sleeping?"

"In there to" the girl said, moving aside for Rory who'd carried the bag upstairs "You're ok with that right?"

"As long as you don't bite in your sleep?"

"No, but I am a hugger" The girl grinned slightly before walking over to Rory "Do you want me to clear out a few drawers for you?"

"No, I'll just live out of my suit case"

"As you wish"

"Come on, Rory. We have to get going" a voice yelled upstairs.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye, Rory"

"See you later, Irish" Sugar said, sitting down on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, just tired. I just drove cross country with my moms, that's pretty exhausting"

"I can imagine, if it was me driving cross country with my moms I would probably ask to sit on the roof"

Sugar chuckled "I didn't even think of that, but I will definitely be asking to do it on the way home"

"Do you want to get some sleep?"

"I shouldn't its only seven"

"Ok, well do you want to watch films? I just got the new Paranormal Activity movie and haven't had anyone to watch it with until now?"

"Sure, yea"

Harmony nodded, bouncing off the bed and over to the TV.

"Sugar, you better not be going to sleep up there"

Sugar rolled her eyes "I'm not mami, we're watching a movie"

"Good" she heard her mami mumbled before a door closed.

"Can you believe our mom's have been friends since middle school?"

"I know, my mami tries to make out she only tolerates your mom, Rachel. But you can tell she's full of it"

"Do you know any embarrassing stories about my mom's that I can hold over them?" Harmony asked, flicking the light off before joining Sugar on the bed, both girls now had their backs pressed against the headboard.

"Uh, well your mom almost got married when she was eighteen"

"No way, to who?"

"some dude, Finn or something"

"Finn? Really, wow"

"Yea, but she didn't go through with it because she was waiting on your ma, who was the brides maid but she didn't show and just as Rachel was about to say I do, _boom_ her phone rang and it was your ma's mom telling her that your ma was in a car accident and Rachel just booked it right out of that church to the hospital"

"Wow, they never told me about that"

"Yea, and apparently that's when Rachel realized she was in love with your ma"

"It's like some sort of fairy tail"

"Yea, so do you know any stories about my mom's?"

"Well they had a sex tape out in high school"

"What the hell, really?"

"Yea, I don't really know the details of how it got out but my mom's were talking about it a few weeks back"

"Ew" Sugar mumbled scrunching her face up.

Harmony chuckled, pressing play on the remote.

"If I fall asleep, wake me up, ok?"

"I highly doubt you will be able to sleep with me jumping every two seconds but ok"

"Its really not all that scary"

"You've seen it?" Sugar nodded "Ooh well we can watch something else" Harmony was about to get off the bed but Sugar stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind watching it again"

"are you sure?"

"Of course"

Harmony smiled and nodded, settling back into the bed.

"Harmony" a voice said before the door creaked open revealing Quinn "How are you settling in, Sugar?"

"Fine, this bed is beyond comfortable"

Quinn smiled "Good, we're just heading out, we'll be back before ten"

"Ok, ma, can you bring us in food"

"McDonalds?"

"McDonalds?" Harmony repeated, looking down at Sugar.

"McDonalds" Sugar said with a nod

Quinn nodded "See you girls in a bit"

"Your ma's nice"

"Yea, only because you're here"

* * *

Sugar got woken up by a loud crash making her shoot up in bed, only just making out a sheepish looking Harmony through her blurry eyes "What happened? Are you ok?"

Harmony smiled "Yea, sorry. I just dropped some of my school booked"

Sugar nodded, "What time is it?"

"six am"

Sugar groaned, falling back onto the bed "What is wrong with you?"

"Uh…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so rude but it's six am on a holiday, why are you awake?"

"Its what time I wake up every morning"

"Why?"

"Its just what time I've always woken up at, I can't sleep any longer"

"Let me show you how to sleep for longer, leave those books and come over here" Harmony did as she was told, walking over to her side of the bed. Sugar threw the covers back and pointed at the girls' space "Lie down" Harmony frowned, but did it anyway, allowing Sugar the pull the covers back up over them "Now, close your eyes and do not open them, no matter what"

"The last time I closed my eyes for someone they hit me in the face with a balloon"

Sugar chuckled "Don't worry I'm not going to do that, I'm just showing you what teenagers should do during holidays, sleep until midday"

"Midday?"

"Trust me, you'll feel awesome when you wake up" Harmony still looked unsure, Sugar rolled her eyes, holding her pinky out to the girl "Trust me"

Harmony sighed, wrapping her pinky around Sugars "Fine, I'm trusting you"

"Good, now close your eyes and just shut your brain off!"

Harmony nodded and Sugar untangled her pinky from the other girls and pulled the covers up to her chin

* * *

"Come on you two, get up. We're going out for lunch" Santana yelled opening the door.

"Go away mami, we're sleeping"

"No Sugar, get out of bed before I get Britt's up here to get you up"

"OK, I'm up" Sugar mumbled, sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"That's what I thought. We're leaving in half an hour, be ready"

"We will be, mami" Sugar mumbled, turning to the still sleeping girl next to her. Sugar smiled, the girl was just as beautiful asleep as she was awake "Hey, Harmony, wake up"

"Humm" the sleeping girl groaned, covering her face with the covers.

"Come on we have to get up"

"What time is it?"

"A little after half twelve"

"What? How could I have slept for so long"

"It feels good doesn't it?"

"It does actually" the girl mumbled, leaning back on her elbows "Where are we going? Why do we have to get up?"

"Out for lunch, not sure where though"

"Urgh, I hate going out for food with my mom, she always goes to this real expensive place and the food sucks"

"It cant be that bad"

"Ooh, you'll see. And the amount of food you get is barely enough to feed a baby mouse!"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Than why not just go to McDonalds or KFC?"

Harmony shrugged, getting out of bed "She likes this place to much"

Sugar got out off bed to, heading over to her suitcase grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Sugar stared down at the menu, it was unbelievable and nothing even looked nice.

"Insane right?" Harmony mumbled low enough for Sugar to hear her but the adults couldn't

"Yea" the other girl replied, turning in her seat to look at the McDonalds across the street "You wanna go over?"

"My mom will freak"

"Then we'll just stay we're going out for air"

Harmony grinned and nodded "Uh, Sugar and I are just going out for some air"

"Ok" Rachel mumbled, not looking away from the menu.

"Are they still watching us?" Sugar asked when they got outside making Harmony shake her head.

"No"

"Ok, lets go" Sugar grabbed onto Harmony's hand dragged her across the street "So what do you want?"

"Don't worry I'll get it"

"No, I dragged you over here, I'll get it"

"Just a McChicken sandwich please"

Sugar nodded, bouncing lightly on her toes as she waiting in line. The girl frowned when her phone beeps "My mami just texted"

"Read it"

"_'I know you guys went over to McDonalds… get your mom and I a cheese burger'_ guess they aren't fans of that place either"

"Not surprising, really"

Sugar nodded and stepped forward to order the food but was stopped when she heard Harmony squeak behind her followed by "Nice to see you out, loser" Sugar spun around to see Harmony standing there covered in something. Milkshake? She wasn't sure but that didn't matter all that mattered were the two grinning boys sporting purple letterman jackets.

"Hey man, what's your problem?"

"Ooh, well hello there, sweetie. I don't think we've saw you around here before"

Sugar ignored the boy, storming over to him "What the fuck did you do that for?" she snapped pointing at Harmony.

"She's a loser, she got what she deserved"

"What she deserves? What gives you the right to decide what people deserve?"

"Sugar, leave it. Lets just go" Harmony mumbled tugging lightly on Sugars arm.

"Yea, listen to the dyke and get out of here"

Sugar snapped and that point, spinning on the balled of her feet and sending her clenched fist right into the boys nose before grabbing his collar and pinning him against the wall, pressing her forearm into his throat "Go on, try and say that again"

"Sugar" a voice yelled and the girl knew it wasn't Harmony but it didn't stop her from pressing her arm harder into the boy's throat.

"Well go on, I dare you" she snapped again, only letting the boy go when she was tugged back.

"You haven't even been here for 24 hours and you're already starting fights, what was that about?" Brittany growled.

"Look what he did to her" the girl snapped pointing to Harmony who was talking to her mom's.

"And was that really a reason to almost break his neck"

"Which you totally aced by the way" Santana added gaining a _'not now'_ look from Brittany.

"He deserved it mom. I swear"

"Why what did he do?"

"Besides cover Harmony in shake?" Sugar mumbled, looking over at Harmony who shook her head lightly "Nothing"

"Home. So that we can check that hand out"

"Its fine"

"I'll be the judge of that. Now_,_ _car_!"

"Yes, mom" Sugar mumbled, walking out to the car.

"I always thought Santana would have been the strict parent"

"My to, but she's clearly just as whipped as you are" Rachel said, grinning at her wife before heading out to the car.

"_Hey,_ I am not whipped"

"Come on, or we'll drive away without you"

"I'm coming" Quinn huffed, following the others out to the car "But that does not make me whipped"

* * *

"Well you haven't broken anything"

"I did say that, didn't I"

"Now is really not the time to get smart"

Sugar nodded, looking down at her feet as her mom kept looking at her hand. "Mom, my hand is ok, really. Can I go check if Harmony ok?"

"Sure but if it starts to hurt, you tell me ok?"

"Yes, ok" Sugar hopped off of the table and headed up stairs, knocking lightly on Harmony's door "You decent?"

"Yea" Sugar pushed the door open, sitting down on the bed next to Harmony.

"So who was he?" Sugar asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Dumb jock from school"

"And what he said…"

"Wasn't entirely true"

"So you aren't gay?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure"

"And why didn't you want your _mom's_ to know?"

"Because I'm not even sure yet, I don't want to deal with their questions"

Sugar nodded "Why aren't you sure?"

"Well I mean I look at some of the boys in my school and think _'yea, they're cute'_ but then I notice the girl he's with and I pay more attention to her"

"It doesn't really matter who you find attractive or who you pay more attention to"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom told me that it doesn't matter who you find attractive or who you date, it's about who you fall in love with"

"But I haven't fallen in love with anyone"

"Exactly"

"So I wont be able to know if I'm gay or not until I fall in love"

"Why does it mean so much to you to put a label on it. You're _human_! People shouldn't be cut up into categories. I don't under stand why there has to be words like _'gay'_ or _'lesbian'_ the fact that you could potentially like girls shouldn't give people the right to prejudge you"

"But people do. People label you whether you like it or not"

"Well I don't. To me you're just Harmony, the girl who wakes up at six am and who hugs in her sleep. The fact that you might like girls doesn't change that about you, it doesn't change anything about you"

"Maybe not in your eyes but you were brought up with two mothers, you are going to be open minded. Other people aren't"

"I could say _'who cares about them if you're happy'_ or _'it gets better'_ but I know that shit doesn't work. There are people who will accept you for who you are and yea the people who wont will call you names and bring you down but that's what the people who accepted you are there for, to pick you back up"

"Why are you being so nice to me, you almost broke your hand because of me"

"That wasn't your fault, he shouldn't have been slinging words like that around"

"Well still, thank you for sticking up for me" Harmony said, letting her head fall onto Sugars shoulder.

"Hey, you should thank my mami, she taught me that move" the girl replied, wrapping her arms around Harmony's waist.

"Was pretty badass"

"Well my mami is pretty badass but nothing compared to my mom she's like a panda bear. Cute and cuddly until you take her food"

Harmony chuckled "I mean it though, thank you for not being like other people"

"How does a day of movies sound? I'll even go down to 7/11 and get popcorn and candy"

"Horror movies?"

"Horror movies" Sugar agreed with a nod "But I get to pick the candy"

"Sounds fair"

"Ok, lets go" sugar stood up from the bed, holding her hand out for Harmony to take which the girl did "We're going to 7/11" Sugar said when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok, but no fighting" Sugar rolled her eyes and began walking to the door "I mean it Sugar"

"Yes, I know. I know" the girl called back, heading out into the cold air were Harmony was waiting

"Are you looking forward to new years?"

"What are we doing?"

"Time square, its really good. Packed but good"

"I look forward to it"

"Yea, my parents enjoy it to, mainly because they have someone to kiss at midnight and I'm left standing there awkwardly"

"Well this year you'll have someone to stand awkwardly there with you" Sugar grinned, watching the shocked look wash over Harmony's face by what she thought Sugar was about to say.

"Oh"

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"N-nothing" The girl mumbled, turning and walking into the store.

Sugar stood there for a second before chuckling to herself and biting down on her lip, following the girl inside the store.

* * *

It was about half way though the forth movie that Harmony fell asleep and five minutes into the fifth movie when she had wrapped her arms around Sugars waist and had her head in the crook of her neck. Ever since then Sugar hadn't really been able to concentrate fully on the movie.

Sugar had never really looked at girls that way or a boy, actually. She paid more attention to girls though but she just thought that was because of her mom's but there was something different about Harmony and it was there before she found out the girl might like girls. She's beautiful, no one can argue with that, that was the first thing that caught Sugars attention, not the huge house or the kind of cute Irish, Harmony.

And then the whole six am thing this morning, even in Sugars sleepy and exhausted state she still thought the girl was adorable standing there in her pajamas, bed head and smiling sheepishly, it was the most adorable thing Sugar had ever seen, and she watches a lot of YouTube cat videos.

She didn't really know the girl though, well she knew more than most people probably knew but she didn't _know _her . She wanted to get to know her. She wasn't sure why because even if she did and she liked her and by some miracle Harmony liked her back, she was going back to Los Angeles in two weeks, what use would it be?

What would be the point in laying your heart out like that when you know one way or another, its going to get broken?

She didn't really care, al she knew was right here, right now she wanted to get to know Harmony an that's what she was going to do, whether she was leaving in two weeks or not.

The girl sighed, wrapping her arms around Harmony and resting her head on top of hers, it didn't seem fair that Harmony got to cuddle up and Sugar didn't, even if she had to pretend it happened in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"An owl"

"An owl?"

"An owl" Sugar confirmed, nodding her head that was hung backwards off the bed, looking down at Harmony who was on the floor.

"Why an owl?"

"They bring your mail"

Harmony frowned, leaning up on her elbows "I don't think they do"

"What? That explains why I haven't gotten my letter to Hogwarts yet"

"You wanted to go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course I did! I was heartbroken when I didn't get a letter when I was eleven"

"You know its no real, right?"

"What?" Sugar squeaked, turning on her stomach "Next you will be saying Santa Clause isn't real!"

Harmony narrowed her eyes, not sure if the girl was being serious or not.

Sugar tried to keep a straight face but ended up howling out a laugh "Your face"

"That wasn't funny! I thought you were being serious"

"Really? You thought I honestly believed in Hogwarts and Santa?"

"Well I didn't know, did I?"

Sugar smiled and just looked over at Harmony making the girl touch her face "What?"

Sugar thought about saying what she was really thinking, about how beautiful Harmony's eyes were but she thought better of if "Nothing"

Harmony nodded, looking down at her hands "When do you go home?"

"The seventh so, eight days"

"Are you coming back here another time or?"

"Do you want me to come back another time?"

"Of course I do"

"Then yea, I'll come back. How about summer? If its ok with our parents I'll spend summer here"

"That sounds awesome"

"It does" Sugar agreed, turning her attention to the door when there was a knock on it.

"What are you girls doing?" Quinn asked, walking into the room followed by Brittany.

"Making plans for summer, do you think I could _maybe _come here for summer mommy" Sugar looked up a Brittany, perfect puppy eyes in place.

"God, shes' just like you" Quinn said, having to look away form the puppy eyes but Brittany wasn't phased, she was the master of the puppy eyes.

"Well talk about that later, do you girls want to go shopping for something to wear tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure, as long as you're paying"

"Well who else is going to" Brittany said throwing some money towards Sugar "You're still a bum with no job"

"Who needs a job when I have moms to pay for everything?"

"And just like that she reminds me so much of Santana" Quinn mumbled before handing some money to Harmony "No fighting" Quinn said, looking over at Sugar who nodded.

"Of course not"

"Like butter wouldn't melt" Brittany narrowed her eyes at her daughter who just smiled sweetly.

"This is to freaky, it is like looking at a mix between you and Santana"

Harmony rolled her eyes, watching the woman leave her room "Shopping?" Sugar chirped, jumping off the bed, holding her hand out for Harmony.

"I don't know if I can be bothered, it will be packed"

"Come on, I'll even let you pick my outfit"

"Fine, but I get moody when I'm shopping and the place is packed"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you out of a mood. Now, to the mall!"

* * *

The girls had been wandering around the mall for about two hours, it wasn't as packed as Harmony had thought but she was still getting annoyed and her feet were beginning to hurt.

"I just need shoes and then we can go"

Harmony nodded "Can I ask you something?"

"Chucks"

"What? No not about sneakers"

Sugar frowned looking away from the shoes in front of her "What's up?"

"Have you ever, you know, kissed a girl?" Harmony mumbled, looking down at her feet

"I have but I was drunk. Have you?" Harmony shook her head, picking up a shoe and pretending to look at it "How about a boy?"

"Once"

"And?"

"It was awkward, he was like a slobbering dog and he was really pushy"

"And what makes you think kissing a girl is any different?"

"Well I mean you would expect it to be, right?"

"Why?" Sugar asked, picking up a plain black pair of chucks.

"'Cause a girl gets you. You know? What you like, what you don't like. What makes you feel awkward, what makes you feel good"

"Also our lips are softer and taste better"

"Exactly. And a girl wouldn't try and pressure you into something you don't want to do"

"Some girls might. Don't forget in some ways dating a girl will be just like dating a guy. Maybe even worse because they know what you want to hear, how to lie to you, how to sweet talk their way into your pants"

"Yea, you're right"

"But a girl who really likes you, who respects you, would never even think about doing that to you"

"I guess dating a girl would be just like dating a guy"

"But with softer lips and aren't scared to talk about feelings. Also, if you're lucky, you will both be the same cloth and shoe size" Sugar smiled over her shoulder before heading to the check out with the black chucks.

"I've never thought of it that way" Harmony mumbled, heading out the store when Sugar bought her sneakers.

"Ah, girls look, its Pierce. Out twice in one week, what's the deal?" a voice said making Sugar and Harmony stop and turn to look at the person "Who are you?" the girl said, looking Sugar up and down.

"Who are _you_?"

"I asked you first"

"What are you, six?" Sugar snapped and Harmony tugged lightly on her arm.

"Remember no fighting"

"This your girlfriend Pierce?"

"What? N-"

"Yea" Sugar jumped in, slipping her hand into Harmony's "You don't have any kind of problem with that do you, _Barbie_?"

"Who do you think you are?" the girl snapped striding up to Sugar.

"Wow, how about a little personal space?"

"You're fucking with the wrong girl"

Sugar grinned "I'm not fucking with you. I never know what I might catch" the girl jerked forward but was pulled back by one of her friends "Ooh, better keep your dog on a tighter leash girls, she's getting a tad out of control"

"Sugar_ stop_" Harmony mumbled, tightening her grip on Sugars hand.

"You better get a grip of her, Pierce"

"Hey, don't you dare threaten her, tramp"

"Ooh well isn't that sweet, backing up your bitch"

Sugar clenched her jaw "You better back off and leave Harmony alone, understand?"

"You really think I'm scared of you?"

"Well I burst open one of the football players noses, just imagine what I could do to you"

"I'm not scared of you"

"Well that's a bad move on your part" Sugar snapped, stepping forward but Harmony pulled her back with their join hands and began dragging her away "I was about to go all kinds of LA on her ass"

"Yea, I bet you were. We're going home" Harmony snapped, dragging her towards the parking lot.

"Why do you like them talk to you like that?"

"Because its easier"

"For who? 'Cause I know it can't be easy for you"

"Just leave it"

"No, Harmony, stop" Sugar sighed, stopping the girl when they reached that car "Why do you let them do that? Treat you like dirt?"

"Like I said it's easier"

"For who?"

"For me! Me doing something about it would just 'cause fights"

"So instead you let them walk all over you"

"Why do you care?"

"I care about you" Sugar stepped towards Harmony, looking the girl in the eyes "Its not just the way that dude threw around that word or how that girl thinks she's better than everyone. It's the look in your eyes, your face says you don't care but your eyes say it's killing you inside. It makes you feel worthless, like no one cares but standing around and letting it happen isn't going to help"

"What would you know? You're popular, you don't know what it's like to have people kicking you down contently!"

"I'm not popular! I don't have any friends, I don't get bullied but I have no friend. I don't like seeing that look in your eyes, Harmony. Why do you think I was so close to ripping every little blonde hair out of her head? Not because I have anger issues, because I hated seeing what she done to you"

"What did she do to me?"

Sugar dragged her tongue across her bottom lip before taking another step towards Harmony "That look in your eyes" the girl mumbled attentively tucking a strand on Harmony's hair behind her ears "The look that told me it does hurt. That, no matter how much you try and hide it, it gets you down and I don't want to see that anymore" Sugar glanced from Harmony's eyes to her lips and back again, she was about to lean in when Harmony piped up.

"We should go"

"Why?"

"Because you go back to Los Angeles soon and I can't do this"

"Fair enough" Sugar agreed because she knew were the girl was coming from, she pressed her lips onto Harmony's cheek for a few seconds before pulling back and heading round to the passenger seat.

* * *

"Harmony, you ready? We're heading out now" Sugar called from out side the girls room.

"Just a second"

"Ok, I'll be waiting down stairs"

"Is she ready?" Rachel asked

"She'll just be a second"

A minute or so later Harmony bounced down stairs "Ok ready"

Sugar turned around to look at the girl a felt the exact same breathless feeling she felt the first time her ever saw the girl. It wasn't even like she was dressed up all that much, she was dressed in black skinny jeans like Sugar was but instead of a red plaid shirt that Sugar had on Harmony was wearing a plain white tee with a black leather jacket and black boots on.

"You, uh, you look…" Sugar pointed towards the girl before nodded "Good"

"Wow, our daughter just turned into Finn"

"Come on" Brittany said, rolling her eyes before grabbing onto Santana's hand and dragging her out to the car.

"So do you" Harmony smiled, chewing on the corner of her lip lightly.

"You know we don't have to go here tonight if you don't want to, we can stay in and watch movies"

"No way, this could be you're only new years in New York you're going to time square"

"Lets go then" both girls headed out to the waiting car.

"Finally, god its already half ten" Santana groaned s Rachel began the five minute drive.

Sugar was standing with her mom, surrounded by people, music blasting in her ears and she hadn't seen Harmony since they got here and it was five to twelve.

"It's a little over whelming huh?" a voice mumbled in to her ear making her turn around to see Harmony standing there.

"Where did you go? I was worried about you"

"I had to go play perfect daughter for my mom's but I'm back and there's only four minutes before the ball drops"

"2012, isn't this the year we're all supposed to like, die?"

"Yes but that's not until the end of the year"

"Ah, well that's good I guess"

Harmony nodded "What's our new years resolution?"

"Be a little less angry, yours?"

"Be a little less scared"

Sugar smiled "Good" Sugar rubbed her hands together, not used to this kind of coldness "Its so much colder here compared to La"

"I bet it is" Harmony took a hold of Sugars hands, wrapping her hands around them.

Sugar stared down at their hands, a slight frown on her face. They hadn't talking about what happened yesterday but Sugar was pretty sure it was a resounding no from Harmony but this was giving her other ideas.

"Have you ever had someone to kiss on New Years Eve?" Harmony asked, smiling slightly at Sugar.

Sugar shook her head "Never" she mumbled looking up at the screen "Fifteen seconds"

"A little less scared" the taller girl smiled, holding her pinky out towards Sugar who hooped her pinky around it.

"A little less angry" Sugar said but the crowed beginning to count down drowned the end out.

Harmony kept her eyes on the screen until she had someone bang in to her back, sending her flying into Sugar's arms, the dude mumbled a sorry before beginning to count down again

_Five, four_

Sugar looked down at the girl, moving a strand on hair behind her ears "You're beautiful"

_Three, two_

Harmony smiled, leaning forward before Sugar could react and pressed her lips onto the smaller girls.

_One_

Sugar jumped slightly when there was a popping nose but she didn't pull away from Harmony. Within seconds there was all different colors of confetti falling everywhere.

This was perfect. Kissing the girl she was pretty sure she was falling for at midnight, in time square with confetti and was that snow? Falling down around them.

"So much better than kissing any boy" Sugar mumbled when Harmony pulled back.

"Amen"

Sugar grinned, bumping her nose lightly before capturing Harmony bottom lip in between hers.

"Who'd of thought it. Your daughter and our daughter?" Quinn mumbled, wrapping one arm around Rachel

"If you said to me in high school I would be in New York on New Years Eve watching my daughter kiss Berry and Fabray's daughter I would probably of gotten my razor blades out"

"I think it's cute" Rachel said with a pout, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder

"Yea, San. That's our little girl" Brittany wrapped her arm's around Santana's waist and nodded her head towards Sugar who had whispered something into Harmony's ear making the other girl laugh.

"Yea, our baby girl"

* * *

It was six am and Sugar creped down stairs to get a drink. The girl had assumed everyone was asleep so you couldn't blame her for jumping when she saw someone on the sofa "Mami? Why are you awake"

"I couldn't sleep" Santana said, watching her daughter sit down next to her "Why aren't you asleep?"

Sugar shrugged "My stomach keeps doing these flips and I can't calm it down" the girl mumbled, smiling down at the floor "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I've realized something"

"That you're really not as cool as you thought you were in high school?"

"No" Santana glared at her daughter before chuckled "No, I realized you aren't my baby girl anymore"

"What? Of course I am"

"You're not though, I saw you out there tonight with Harmony and I realized you weren't the little girl who had pig tails in and punched boys for stealing her swing"

"I haven't been that little girl for, like, eleven years, Mami but that doesn't mean I'm not your baby girl. I'll always be your baby girl"

"Even when you move out to live with your girlfri… boyfr… we need to talk about that. Boy's or girl's"

"Harmony"

"For life?"

"For now. We don't know what's going to happened in the future. I mean we're supposed to be dead before 2013 but all I know is I really like Harmony and the fact she's a girl didn't even phase me"

"You definitely got your mom's smarts"

"I feel like it was pointless though"

"What was?"

"Harmony and I, I mean we go back in seven days and I wont see her again until summer which is like six months away"

"Not exactly"

"I can count, mami. It's six month"

"No, your mom and I were going to wait until we were back in La to tell you this because we thought you would freak but I got transferred"

"Ooh god, where to? Somewhere in Europe or something?"

"No, here. That's the reason we picked this year to come for new years, we were checking out houses and my new work place"

"Here? As in New York"

Santana nodded "As in New York"

"When?"

"March, so that's still two months bu…"

"Thank you, Mami!" Sugar all but yelled wrapping her arms around her mom's neck "You're awesome! Your job still sucks but you're awesome!" the girl said before jumping to her feet and heading up stairs "Harmony, wake up wake up wake up!" Sugar jumped on the bed, straddling the sleepy girl.

"Hum, what's wrong?"

"Guess what?"

"Uh, someone just gave you a shot of pure caffine?" Harmony mumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"No! Do you want me to go home next week?"

"What? Of course I don't"

"Well I am, but I'm coming back"

"I know, during summer. Sweetie are you high?"

"No i… What did you just call me?"

"I don't know, I can't remember?" Harmony mumbled sleepily.

"You just called me sweetie"

"Is that a bad thing"

"Definitely not"

Harmony smiled "So what did you wake me up for?"

"Ooh, guess whose mom is getting transferred?"

"Mine? God, its not to somewhere like Britain is it?"

"No, no it's not your mom. Its mine"

"To Britain!"

"No, here, New York"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! Its not for, like, two months but…" Harmony didn't let Sugar finish before sitting up, pressing her lips softly onto the excited girls.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"It doesn't matter" Sugar smiled, putting her hands on Harmony's neck, running her thumb lightly over her jaw "You do realize I will be going to school here, right?"

"Why does that idea scare me a little?"

"Because you know I will kick any ones ass if they even look at you the wrong way"

"Hum, and that's why it scares me a little"

Sugar grinned, pecking Harmony twice on the lips before pressing a long kiss on her lips making the girl fall backwards onto the bed.

"You two better be keeping it PG up there" Brittany called making Sugar groan.

"God, mom shut up!"

"She means it and so do I!" Rachel snapped back making Sugar burry her face into Harmony's neck.

"It is PG mom, don't worry" Harmony yelled before brushing the hair out of Sugar's face and kissed her forehead "Have you slept at all?"

Sugar shook her head, looking up at Harmony through her eyelashes "I couldn't sleep"

"Why not? Are you ok?"

Sugar smiled "Yea, I'm fine"

"Then why couldn't you sleep"

"Because of you"

"Me? Sorry was I kicking or someth…"

"No, Harmony you weren't kicking"

"Then what was I doing?"

"Making my stomach flip, making me smile, making my mind race thinking about how I could sneak away before summer to see you"

"We'll you don't have to worry about that anymore"

Sugar hummed in agreement before rolling off the girl, lying on her side, looking over at the still sleepy girl "I know from the moment I set eyes on you that you were going to be a huge factor in my life. I just didn't think it would be like this"

"Like what?" Harmony mirrored Sugar, putting her hands under her pillow.

"Like us" Sugar mumbled slipping her hands under Harmony's pillow, connecting their hands together.

"You said dating a girl could be just like dating a guy. They can lie and sweet talk their way into your pants"

"I also said someone that cared about you wouldn't even think of doing that"

"How are you so…"

"Cheesy? Corny? Do…"

"Perfect"

This caught Sugar off guard, the most she was expecting was adorable, but perfect? That was a strong word.

"That's a strong word, Harmony"

"Yea, I know. But you are, you accepted me straight off when I told you I was gay, you protected me and backed me up against those jocks and cheerleaders, you make me feel like I'm not just a piece of crap" Harmony chewed the side of her lip "No one has ever called me beautiful until last night. Well my mom's but they're legally obliged to say that"

"Really? No one?"

Harmony shook her head "Never"

"What is wrong with New York? There aren't girls like you on Los Angeles"

"What do you mean 'like me'?"

"Naturally beautiful. I mean there are some but most just wear so much make up its like for all you know there could be a dude under there"

Harmony chuckled "You should sleep"

"Until noon?"

"isn't that what 'normal teenagers' do?" Harmony said, quoting Sugars earlier words.

"Indeed it is, blue eyes. Now, sleep?"

Harmony smiled widely at the nickname and nodded "Sleep"

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen it?"

"Uh, that I haven't sat down and watched it?"

"But it's _Bambi_!" Sugar huffed looking at the girl on the bed

"Yea?" Harmony asked, not getting the big deal

"We're going to the store right now to buy it and watch it!" Sugar grabbed Harmony's hand, dragging her down stairs "Mami, can I use your car?"

"Sure" Santana mumbled, taking her keys out of her pocket and throwing them over her shoulder, not looking from the tv.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked, turning to look at her daughter as she fumbled for the keys

"The store. Harmony hasn't seen Bambi, can you believe that?"

"Ah, I see you passed your love for Bambi onto Sugar, Santana" Quinn teased, grinning at the Latina

"Shut up, that deer was a cute little motherfucker"

"Woman speaks the truth" Sugar said with a nod.

"damn right I do, kid. Now leave, I'm trying to watch the hockey!"

Sugar rolled her eyes, taking a hold of Harmony's hand again as they walked towards the car.

"What is the big deal about his movie?"

"Just trust me, you'll see"

The due drive to the store and grab the DVD, and some microwave popcorn and slurpies before driving back.

"What is it with you and slurpies?"

"They're amazing!" Sugar said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And make you extremely hyper, look at your leg" Harmony nodded towards Sugars bouncing leg "Sweetie, stop" Harmony said, kneeling in front of Sugar, putting her hand on her bouncing knee.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little excited"

"About what?"

"Well I have a slurpie, I'm about to watch bambi and I'm here with you, life doesn't get much better"

"You have a low expect on life"

"Not really. Anything I do with you is amazing"

"Ooh, really?" Harmony knelt up so that she was face to face with Sugar.

Sugar hummed in agreement, putting her hands on Harmony's neck "Put the DVD on"

Harmony nodded, pecking sugar on the lips before going over to the DVD player.

Sugar smiled, climbing up the bed and laying down, watching the girl in front of her.

"This movie better be good"

"It is, trust me" Sugar held open her arms, waiting until Harmony was laying next to her, her head on Sugars shoulder before She wrapped her arms around her. "It's quite sad though, I remember the first time I watched it when I was, like, five years old my Mami even cried"

"Why is it sad?"

"You'll see"

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"His confused little face! When he turned around and his mom wasn't there!"

"Ooh, sweetie, it's ok. His dad was there"

"I know, he just looked so confused"

"I know" Sugar mumbled into the other girls hair.

"I don't want you to go home tomorrow" Harmony mumbled after a few minutes of silence, watching her hand that was tracing patterns on the skin in Sugars arm.

Sugar was quiet for a second, she didn't want to go home either, she had asked her mom if she could just stay here without them until they moved out but she told her no and that she had to finish off some things at school "Me either, but it's just two months"

"Just two months" Harmony repeated but she knew it would be the longest two months of her life.

"Girls, dinners out!" Quinn yelled from down stairs.

"We'll have dinner then watch one of your favorite movies, ok?"

Harmony nodded as both girls got off the bed.

"Did your Mami really cry at Bambi?"

"Like a baby, right Mami?"

"What?" Santana asked, looking away from the tv.

"You cried at Bambi?"

"_Cried_? She still cries every time we watch it" Brittany said and Santana shrugged

"That little deer's face when his mother isn't behind him, it's heartbreaking!"

Harmony nodded, taking a seat at the table next to Sugar.

"What are you guys doing tonight? It's your last night, Sugar, don't you want to go out and look around a bit more" Rachel asked looking over at the younger Pierce

"uh, I think we're just going to stay in and what some movies and eat popcorn" Sugar looking from Rachel to her daughter and Harmony nodded.

"Yea, we're going to watch funny girl"

"Ooh, unlucky, Sugar" Quinn mumbled gaining a glare from Rachel and Harmony " I mean, uh, you're in for a treat" Quinn smiled.

Santana grinned making a whipping nose.

"You're one to talk! You've been whipped since preschool!"

"Shut up, Fabray!"

"Bite me, Lopez".

"Ah, I feel like I'm back at high school"

* * *

"Come on, Sugar. We have to get going"

"Just a second" Sugar yelled back, closing up her case before heaving it down stairs and out to the car.

"Finally. Have you said goodbye"

Sugar looked over she shoulder towards Harmony who was standing at the front door, biting down on her nail. Sugar hadn't really had the chance to say bye because Harmony had avoided her all day, she woke up alone and when she went looking for Harmony the girl had gone out. "No, I'll be quick"

Santana shook her head "Take your time"

Sugar nodded, walking towards Harmony

"I'm sorry" Harmony said, wrapping her arms around Sugars waist.

"For what?" Sugar wrapped her arms around Harmony's neck.

"Avoiding you all day"

"It's ok, I get it"

Harmony pulled back enough to look Sugar in the eyes "I'm still sorry, this is the last time I'll see you for two months. I shouldn't have avoided you"

"Harmony it's ok!" Sugar said, smiling as she put her hands on the girls cheeks "I need you to promise me something?"

Harmony nodded "Anything"

"Don't let those losers treat you like trash while I'm away. Stick up for yourself"

Harmony nodded "I will"

"Good! I'll text you?" Harmony just nodded "Ok, I'll, uh, yea"

"I don't want you to go" Harmony crocked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hey, please don't cry. It's two months, that's not that long. It's only like, uh..."

"Fifty nine"

"Fifty nine days. And we'll facetime ok?"

"Of course"

Sugar smiled, leaning her head against Harmony's "Maybe we could just book it, live as hobos for the next two months?"

"Outside McDonalds?"

"And we'll get a dog"

"Or a rabbit"

"We clearly have this all thought out"

Harmony chuckled "You'd better go"

Sugar nodded, leaning forward and pressing her lips onto Harmony's "Bye"

"Bye"

Sugar took on last look into the girls tear filled eyes before, pecking her on the cheek and turning towards the car "Let's go"

Brittany just nodded "See you guys soon ok" Brittany said, looking at Rachel and Quinn, who wrapped their arms around Harmony as she walked over, tears running down her face.

"Drive safe ok. And Sugar" The girl in the car turns to look at Quinn "Thank you for Looking after our little girl"

Sugar just nodded, not able to speak without tears running down her face.

"Fabray, Berry" Santana teased, nodding at both girls.

"Fabray" Rachel growled and Santana laughed.

"C'mere, Berry" Santana wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist, pulling her into a hug

"I hate you" Rachel said when Santana pulled back

The Latina just ignore her, turning to Quinn "See you soon, Barbie"

"Whatever, Lopez" Santana grinned, getting into the car with her wife and daughter.

Sugar turning to look out the window again this time towards Sugar, her heart ached when she saw the girl had her head rested against her moms shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Sugar pulled out her phone typing _'please don't cry, Blue eyes'_ before sending it to Harmony.

Within a few seconds harmony was digging in to her pocket and took out her phone. The girl smiled, whipping her tears away and looking at Sugar just before the car started driving off.

Sugar sighed, she didn't under stand why she couldn't just stay there for the next two months without her moms.

"You alright?" Santana asked, turning to look at the girl.

Sugar just nodded, opening the text message she'd just received

_**'Now I need you to promise me something?'**_

_'Whatever you want'_

_**'Promise me you'll come back?'**_

_'Of course I'll be back, beautiful. In two months, then I'm not going anywhere'_

_**'Good, I wouldn't want you anywhere other than here'**_

_'and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else'_

"Don't worry, kid. It's just two months and we'll be here for good" Brittany said, noticing how the girl was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Did you guys ever have to spend a long time away from each other?"

"Yea in college. I went to college in Colorado and your mom went to college in Los Angeles. We only really seen each other during the holidays" Santana said, looking at her daughter

"That must have been tough"

"It was, but I love your mom with everything I have. So we got through it"

"You both make me nauseous" Sugar mumbled and Brittany laughed.

"Wow, that's exactly what your Mami used to say about Rachel and Quinn"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been a while. I didnt think anyone was reading this but apparently people were so im sorry for leaving you waiting!**

* * *

It was midway through February and Sugar was heading home from school, it was her last day before a two week holiday but if Sugar was completely honest she would rather be going to school, at least that was a distraction and kept her mind off of Harmony for at least a few minutes. Now all she was going to do was sit at home like a love sick puppy waiting for the next month or so to drag in.

She slumped into the house and was greeted in the hallway by a toddler "Hey there, kiddo. What you doing here?" the girl mumbled, groaning a she picked up the child

"mommy and daddy in there" the child pointing towards the front room.

Sugar walking into the room noticing Noah and Mercadies siting there "The hell did you do to his hair, dude!" Sugar pointed to the small boys head that was now similar to Pucks.

"What? He looks badass"

"You're an idiot"

"Exactly what your moms and I said" Mercadies said sending a glare towards Puck

"Hey! He's badass an that's all there is to it!"

"whatever. You wanna come up to my room buddy? Get away from these boring adults?"

The boy nodded "Mommy and Tana were talking about school"

"Yea, kid they still think they're as cool as they were back then" Sugar grinned over her shoulder before heading up stairs to her room.

The toddler yawned as Sugar sat him down on the bed "you tired, Crawf?" the boy nodded rubbing his fists in his eyes

"Nap"

"A nap does sound good right now" Sugar laying down on the bed ad pulling the boy down with her until he was curled up at her side "When are you going home buddy?"

"staying here tonight" the boy mumbled sleepily, before drifting off completely.

Sugar had been laying there for about an hour trying to sleep but she just couldn't so she opted to just play are with her phone.

"Sugar?"

"Yea mom?" Sugar mumbled looking at the door as it creaked open revealing Brittany.

"Just came up to see what you guys were doing"

"Nothing"

Brittany nodded walking into the room and sitting down on the bed "How you doing, kid?"

"Fine"

" Ok now tell me the truth"

"I just... I miss her, mom" Sugar sighed "I've never missed someone this much, all I do is think about her when awake and dream about her when I'm asleep! I just want to be in New York, with her, making sure none of those douche bags are treating her like garbage"

"I know honey but there's only four more weeks until we move"

"I know, but that's so long and I don't ever know if we're dating. So how is a relationship that might not have even started yet supposed to last that long?"

"You like her right?"

"so much"

"Then that's how it's going to last"

"What if she doesn't like me as much as I like her"

"She does, I saw it in her eyes when you guys were saying your goodbyes"

Sugar nodded "I'm going to get some sleep"

Brittany nodded, placing a kiss on her daughters head "Call me when you want dinner ok?"

"Sure" Sugar smiled at her mom as she left the room before wrapping her arms lightly around the boy next to her and trying to get some sleep

* * *

"What the hell is that?" nodding towards the boys hand that was out upright his fingers wiggling

"fire"

"You can't use fire"

"Daddy says I can"

"Your daddy is a moron"

"I win"

"No you can't use fire"

"Play again"

Sugar nodded counting down to three only to see the boy do the same thing "Use water balloon" a voice said next to Sugar making her glance lady and mumbled a thank you before doing a double take

"Harmony?"

"Hey"

"What are you... Am I... Is this a dream, Crawford?" Sugar turned to the boy who pinched her arm "Ow, dude"

"Nope, not dream"

"Then what are you doing here?" Sugar got off the bed and stood in front of the girl "you didn't sneak off did you?"

"No, my parents are down stairs"

Sugar frowned but then wondered why the hell she was thinking about this now when the girl she couldnt get out of her head was stood in front of her

"God, I've missed you!" Sugar mumbled wrapping her arms around Harmony's neck, smiling when Harmony sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I missed you too. So much"

"Why are you here?"

"Spring break" the girl whispered, resting her chin on Sugars shoulder.

"so you're here for two weeks?"

"I am" Harmony pulled back and rested her forehead against Sugar's "Who's the kid?"

"Ooh, this is Crawford. Crawf, this is Harmony"

"Your girlfriend?" the boy asked, looking up from one of Sugar's stuffed toys he had in his hand up to the girl.

"Uh..." Sugar looked from the boy to Harmony then to the door when there was a knock on it.

Santana walked in a few seconds later, smiling when she saw her daughter "You want me to take Crawford down stairs?"

"No, it's alright. He's ok up here aren't you buddy?"

The boy nodded " I beated Sweet at rock, paper, scissors"

Santana nodded "I bet you cheated like you dad used to"

"Fire isn't cheating"

"Wow, it's like being back in pre school with Noah. Just let me know if you want me to come up and get him, ok?"

"Sure, mami"

"Sweet?" Harmony asked, arching her eyebrow as she looked at Sugar.

"Yea, it's what his dad has called me since I was born and now he calls me it"

"It's cute"

"Kiss her" the young boy whispered and Sugar turned to look at him before turning back to Harmony.

"Well, are you going to take his advice?"

Sugar smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around Harmony's neck pulling her lips inches away from hers "Do you want me to take his advice"

"You're a tease!"

Sugar just smiles, inching forward and took Harmony's bottom lip in between hers making Harmony smile before kissing her back.

"Yay!" Crawford cheered, stretching his fists above his head.

"I like this kid" Harmony said, looking over her shoulder towards the young boy.

Sugar smiled, leaning her forehead against Harmony's cheek "I think we need to talk"

"Yea, me to. But when this little dude goes home, ok?"

"You can talk. . Cover my ears" the boy placed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes

Harmony smiled "It's ok, you don't have to cover your ears, we'll just talk tomorrow, ok?"

Sugar nodded "Ok"

"Come play rock paper scissors" Crawford said, moving up the bed to let both girls take a seat.

* * *

It was about half past midnight and Sugar was laying on her bed, Crawford asleep on one side of her and Harmony on the other. She wasn't sure if Harmony was asleep but she had been quiet for the last half an hour "You awake?" Sugar mumbled into the girls hair.

"Yea, are you?"

"No, I taught myself how to talk in my sleep"

Harmony rolled her eyes, looking up at the girl "Stupid question. I'm just nervous"

"About what?"

"What are we?"

"American"

"You know what I mean Sugar"

"I don't know, I was going to ask you the same thing"

"I really like you" Harmony whispered, resting her head on Sugar's shoulder.

"I really like you, too"

"So..."

Sugar grinned, she knew what Harmony wanted her to ask"So?"

"Sugar!" Harmony whinnied, pouting up at the girl.

Sugar smiled, resting her head against Harmony's, she would have put her hands on her cheeks but both were currently being laid on "Don't you think we should wait until I'm in New York for good?"

"Do you want to"

"No but I thought you would"

"I don't"

Sugar smiled "ok then Harmony Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Uh, I don't know Su..."

"Hey!"

Harmony grinned, pecking Sugar on the lips "of course I will be your girlfriend, doofus"

"Oh, charming"

Harmony smiled, putting her hands in the girls cheeks "you're amazing"

"I know"

"And, apparently, arrogant" Harmony grinned, pressing her lips onto Sugar's before the girl could reply.

Not that Sugar minded though, the younger girl just smiled, kissing the other girl back and slipped her hands under the girls shirt, rubbing circles on her back.

"Sugar I..." Brittany stopped short when she saw the girls on the bed.

"This isn't what it looks like" Sugar mumbled and Harmony's face just went bright red.

"Yea it better not be, especially with a three year old asleep on your arm"

"Mom, I swear we were just... I just asked Harmony to be my girlfriend"

"And she said yes?" Brittany asked, smiling at the girls.

"No, mom I was kissing her because she rejected me" Brittany just glared at her daughter, trying to hide the smile at how much she reminded her of a teenage Santana "What is it mom?"

"do you want me to take Crawford down to the sofa bed?"

"Nah, he's alright here. We're going to sleep soon anyways"

"Ok, I will see you in the morning then"

"Goodnight, mom"

"Night Mrs Pierce"

"Night girls and remember, PG"

"God, mom. Get out"

Brittany just grinned, walking out the room.

Sugar chuckled, letting her head fall to the side so that she could look at Harmony "Aw, well aren't you cute when you're blushing"

"Your mom just walked in on us"

"We weren't doing anything"

"I know but I feel like she caught us doing something"

"Lets get some sleep, we're spending the day chilling by the pool tomorrow anyway"

"Weather isn't like this in New York you know?"

"Yea I know, but I like the New York weather. Because it was the reason you held my hands for the first time"

"I'll hold your hand as much as you want now"

"24/7"

"that would be my pleasure" Harmony smiled, lacing her fingers though the hand that was rested on her waist "We should sleep"

"We should" Sugar pecked the other girl on the lips "Night"

"Night sweetie"

* * *

Sugar woke up alone the next morning, frowning she got out of bed and followed the smell of bacon and pan cakes down to the kitchen

She smiled when she saw Harmony staining by the cooker, Crawford perched the the counted beside her, watching her with fascination. She would have to be keeping an eye on him.

"I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with my beautiful _girlfriend_ next to me last night" Sugar said, sliding her arms around Harmony's waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Crawford was hungry"

"Its ok" Sugar smiled, kissing the girls cheek "It smells great"

"It is great, right Crawf?"

The boy nodded "Right, was amazing"

"See" Harmony said turning her head and smiling at Sugar.

"So if he's had some who you cookin for now?"

"well the bacon is for my ma and the pancakes are for you"

"But she gave me some first 'cause she likes me best"

"Buddy I told you not to tell her. She'd get jealous"

"Ooh right. She didn't give me any" the young boy said shaking his head and pouting

"Ooh so that's how it's gonna be huh?" Sugar mumbled, spinning Harmony around and pinning her back against the counter with her hands either side of her waist.

"What can I say. He's adorable"

"I am" Crawford confirmed with a nod.

"So am I" Sugar smiled leaning forward and bumping her nose lightly off Harmonys "But you already know that"

"I smelt bacon" Quinn mumbled walking into the kitchen arching her eyebrow at the girls "What's going on here?"

"Sugars being adorable" Crawford answered and Quinn nodded.

"Good enough for me. Now, bacon?"

"Over there" Harmony pointed to the plate on the opposite counter.

"Pg!" Quinn called as she left the kitchen with her plate.

"I like your ma" Sugar said, wrapping her arms around the girl "She's so chilled about us whereas your mom and my moms are a little uptight about it"

"They're just protective"

"Overly protective"

"Crawf, come on in here, scooby doo is on" Quinn called from the front room and Crawford hopped off the counter.

"Gotta go"

Sugar chuckled, putting her finger on Harmony's cheek and turning the girls face to look at her "Have I told you I missed you?"

"You have" Harmony mumbled, wrapping her arms around Sugar's neck "Countless times"

"Well that's just how much I missed you"

"I missed you too, beautiful"

"It was him! He did it!" a voice yelled from the front room. You'd think Crawfords voice right? Wrong, it was Quinn's voice.

"You might think that's because there's a kid in the room but it's not, she does this at home"

Sugar smiled, leaning forward and pecking Harmony on the lips "Let's go get changed and go swimming or into the hot tub"

"Hot tub"

"Good choice. Lets go get changed and I'll have my Mami turn on the hot tub"

Sugar went and asked her mom to turn the hot tub on before heading upstairs to get changed.

Once she had her bikini on she grabbed a towel and wrapped one of her old shirts around her before heading downstairs. Stopping short when she saw Harmony sitting with her feet in the pool and her head tilted back towards the sun.

Sugar swallowed, her eyes rolling down her girlfriends body. She'd never really had the whole 'Horny teenage boy' thing happen to her until now and she didn't know when to do about it.

"Are you ok?" Harmony asked making Sugar blink and come back to reality.

"You're just crazy beautiful"

She wasn't sure if Harmony had just burnt her cheeks or if she was blushing but the girl smiled either way. Standing and wrapping her arms around Sugar.

"You sound like a teenage boy"

"I feel like one"

Harmony grinned this time, leaning forward and taking Sugar's bottom lip between hers "I, uh, I can't. No while you're dressed like this and our parents are inside"

Harmony nodded, bringing her face down next to Sugar's "They're going to Puck's house soon" Harmony whispered, her lips brushing lightly against the shell of Sugar's ear before the girl walked off and into the hot tub.

Sugar frowned lightly, she'd never felt like this before, like all she wanted to do was just kiss someone and never stop.

"Coming in?"

Sugar just nodded, getting into the tub on the opposite side from Harmony which caused the other girl to grin but didn't move any closed.

They'd been out there for about ten minutes. Relaxing in the tub before Brittany popped her head out of the back door "We're going to Puck's. you sure you'll both be ok here in your own?"

"Yes, mom. We'll be fine"

Brittany nodded, disappearing back into the house and after a couple of minutes the sound of the car faded into the distance.

"You hungry?" Sugar asked, trying to avoided Harmony's eyes because she'd never had someone look at her quite like _that_ before.

"Nope" the girl replied, her lips popping lightly as she got of her seat and walked she short distance to the other side of the hot tub where Sugar was "Are you?" She asked, standing in between the girls legs and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Kind of" Sugar murmured, her hands resting lightly on Harmony's waist.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Harmony whispered, her nose grazing lightly against Sugar's as she brought her lips closer to the girls.

"No"

"Good" was the last thing Harmony mumbled, pressing her lips a little more forcefully against Sugar's causing the girl to lightly dig her nails into the skin on her waist before Sugar's hands went into autopilot. Running down Harmony's sides and down until the reached the bottom of her thighs. She pulled lightly causing Harmony to bend her legs and rest her knees on the seat either side of Sugar's body.

She felt Harmony grin against her mouth which made her smiled, biting down on the other girls lip before sucking lightly on it.

Then everything seemed to stop because there was murmuring. And it wasn't from Harmony. Sugar pulled back, panting slightly as she tried to listen and sure enough the murmured was coming from next door where two fourteen year old twin boys lived

"Perverts" Sugar hissed loud enough for the boys to stumble backwards, tripping over the trash can as the fumbled to get into their house.

Harmony rested the side of her head against Sugar's, still breathing heavy but Sugar could feel her smiling against her cheek.

"Now I feel like the teenage boy. Wow" Harmony breathed.

"Wanna go get food?"

"Sure yea"

* * *

They were sat at one end of the sofa, Harmony's legs dangling over Sugar's as they watched the TV.

"You two!" Santana growled, marching into the room with Rachel.

Both girls were startled at first, "What?"

"What'd you do today?"

"Uh, TV. Hot tub. Food"

"Yea. Hot tub! Mrs Marshall just stopped by, says her boys can't stop talking about the two pretty girls having-" Santana stopped, feeling slightly uncomfortable "Having sex in the hot tub"

Harmony's eyes widened and Sugar shook her head "We weren't! Sure we made out a little but that was it"

"Then why would those boys say you did?" Rachel demanded, glaring at both girls.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked walking into the room closely followed by Quinn.

"Great, it's a whole family bonding time" Sugar murmured sarcastically gaining a glare from her mom.

"These two had sex in the hot tub!"

"We didn't!"

"Then what happened?" Rachel demanded and Quinn walked over, placing her hand on Rachel shoulder.

"Just calm down, alright? I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding"

"It is, Ma. We made out a little in the hot tub and those kids next door saw. That's all"

"See. Besides, sex in a hot tub is nothing compared to what we were doing at their age" Brittany said making Sugar's eyes widen.

"Mom! That's disgusting!"

"Just don't do anything like that again. Clear?" Santana snapped and Sugar nodded, just wanting rid of her parents.

"Good" Santana said and the adults left the room.

Both girls on the sofa were quiet of a second before Harmony spoke up "Do you think that if those boys hadn't shown that we would have, you know?"

"Did you want to?" Sugar asked, her eyes coming to rest on Harmony's

"I _do"_

Sugar huffed slightly "Me to"

Harmony smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Sugar's cheek "Maybe next time"

Sugar grinned stupidly, turning her attention back to the TV.


End file.
